


Losing has its benefits

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rimming, bottom raihan, leon watches porn and gets off to it, no beta we die like men, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At this point, he has no doubts about what he's watching. Arceus knows how he manages to unknowingly land himself on a porn site by accident, only to find his rival and best friend to be featured in it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Losing has its benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was actually for another fandom originally, but I've been inspired by all those camboy raihan fic so here it is.

  
Getting lost is a masterful art Leon has, unfortunately, perfected. While this very much applies to the countless times he's found himself wandering in circles unable to determine east from west, it seems to also include the digital world too. Leon isn't particularly familiar to social media and all the fancy mumbo jumbo that it comes with it, so he's never that engaged. It's not until recently had he realised how out of touch he is with certain things, seemly the fact that people are obsessed with the social media life. 

He had decided to takeover the official accounts made for him when he found himself unable to keep up with all the updates others talk about. 

Undeniably, Leon is curious. What's about social media that keeps them so engaged? From what he has seen from other gym leaders, especially Raihan, it mostly looked like sharing pictures and other random information that is deemed interesting. 

Speak of the devil, Leon comes across the gym leader's account while casually sitting in his apartment and begins exploring. it very much entails several selfies daily, and the all the underlying comments and hearts below. They're all so flattering, complimenting even the smallest details that Leon would have found embarrassing if all this kind of attention is directed at him. 

Though, as he scrolls through, it seems he had spoken too soon. Leon recognises the photo. It had been a month ago or so, when he finally managed to clear a bit of his schedule to meet up with Sonia and Raihan for lunch. It was a quick photo, taken before Leon had to rush back to Wyndon for another meeting. He isn't surprised that Raihan had put this online, since Leon is certain every photo he takes ends up somewhere on social media. He laughs at his own expression, caught in mild confusion because it was unprompted. Raihan wouldn't even show it to him after, causing Leon to try and reach for the rotom. Curse his ridiculous height. In the end Raihan teased him by petting his head like a child. 

The comments below however, was what caught Leon's attention. Many are directed at Raihan, but just as much are also towards him. It's odd to see what others think of him when he's not in his normal gear, doing something so mundane. Leon's could feel his face flush as compliments after compliments are talking about how good he looks. He's used to praise about his training, his presentation and of course his long winning streak, but never…this. 

Deciding maybe it's best to move on, Leon hovers over the back button. He doesn't however, as something catches his eye. It's a single comment that is unrelated to the others. Instead it presents itself with a link and the words _hey remember this guys?_

It's out of place, and certainly off topic. What's others suppose to remember and how has this to do with the photo presented? 

His curiosity lurks, and Leon hesitantly presses the link. 

It brings him to a page he's never seen before. The layout is black and red, with a uninteresting name for a site. A video titled ' _losing has its benefits_ ' is the first thing he focuses on. Leon has no idea what he's looking at or what this is. 

He should back out and return to the apps he's familiar with, but something tugs at him, telling to see whatever the video is. Thinking what's the worst that could happen, Leon clicks the play button and watches. 

it's only then does he realise the video is forty minutes long. 

It begins with a shot of a stadium, one that Leon strangely doesn't recognise. It appears to be some sort of movie? A gym battle is unfolding between a challenger and what Leon can assume is a gym leader. With the shots it's hard to tell who they are, but Leon's questions are answered soon enough. 

The trainer is a man with hair swept back and dressed in the typical trainers uniform. The grin on his face speaks of a confidence Leon himself understands. Whoever he's up against, he's going to win against them for sure. 

The camera pans and Leon feels his heart jump out of his throat. 

"Raihan!" He would recognise that hoodie and toothy smile anywhere. 

This is the last place he expects the dragon type gym leader to appear. Surely Raihan would have told him about it if he starred in some sort of weird movie. 

Feeling rightfully confused and even more curious, Leon watches with renewed interest. What goes on after is a rather poor imitation of a pokemon battle, but Leon isn't perturbed, not when he's so unsure what the rest of the video would show. 

As expected, the trainer wins. A few shots of victory smiles before it cuts completely to a different location. It's a locker room, empty except the trainer seemingly fiddling with something in his locker. 

Raihan enters the room a minute later, right after the trainer closes his locker with a click. The gym leader congratulates him, a strange look in his eyes that Leon can't quite place. 

"You lost, guess you know what that means." The trainer smiles smugly. 

Raihan nods, before closing the distance between the two with a rough kiss. 

_What the-_

Leon lets shock run through him a second time, but his eyes can't tear away as the trainer returns the kiss equally as rough in retaliation. This isn't what he is expecting at all. Leon feels his throat drying as he sits dumbfounded. 

It escalates quickly when the other man pushes Raihan to the benches, where he tries to take the hoodie off. The gym leader helps him out of it, before going to the trainer's neck, leaving sloppy kisses behind. 

Leon's flushed hot, his face heating like it's on fire. At this point, he has no doubts about what he's watching. Arceus knows how he manages to unknowingly land himself on a porn site by accident, only to find his rival and best friend to be featured in it. 

Yet, he can't bring himself to exit and pretend it never happened. 

His attention is all on Raihan, who in the video has dropped to his knees, palming at the visible erection in front of him. The sight of his rival like that has Leon bite back a groan as he feels heat pool in pit of his stomach. 

Raihan mouths at the cloth, teasing while the other audibly growls in frustration. Satisfied at his mischief, the gym leader tugs at the waist band and frees the cock from its restraints. He takes the tip into mouth, going further as a hand grips his dreads to push him down. 

In an almost practiced rhythm, Raihan bobs his head a few times, before choking himself on the other's cock. Moans fills the speakers as the other man thrusts his hips, trying to fuck his throat in uneven movements. 

This continues on for the next few minutes. Leon watches in fascination as countless amounts of drool escape Raihan's mouth, making a mess of his face as well as the uniform he's still wearing. 

Leon doesn't hold himself back, using the heel of his palm to dig into his own erection. It's not enough, but he feels shame at the thought of jerking to porn of his friend. 

The video moves on with Raihan lying on the bench rather uncomfortably, though it doesn't show it on his face. The trainer sits between his legs, pushing his shirt up to his chin. He then proceeds to caress lean muscle, paying particular attention to Raihan's chest as the other man gives small tugs and pinches that makes his breath stutter. 

Leon mimics this movement, squeezing his own pecs through his shirt and rubbing at the sensitive buds. 

The trainer's hands trails lower, reaching beneath Raihan's shorts to stroke his cock. A gasp, then a broken moan escapes him. As the pace quickens, his breathing gets quicker and more frantic. An awkward sound leaks from his mouth, words barely audible as pleasure overwhelms him. 

"C-close." Raihan warns, and the hands returns to a slower pace, before stopping completely. 

The trainer strips the shorts and underwear, away leaving his lower half naked and exposed. The camera gets a full view of Raihan tugging at his own cock as a single digit examines his hole. It enters up to the second knuckle easily, with Raihan suddenly letting out another desperate noise. Another finger pushes in easily enough, moving slowly in and out. 

A few more thrusts, the other man grabs both of his legs and pushes into his chest. The gym leader holds his legs in place. A hazy glow in his expression as he rests his head on the bench. 

Leon holds his breath as the trainer bends down, his tongue reaches Raihan's hole, teasing and licking at the rim. A guttural whine and Leon wants to touch himself until he releases. 

"Come on…" 

After more gentle kisses and a bite to the meat of the thigh, the other man reaches for something off camera. With a condom in place, he grabs for Raihan's legs and pulls him close. 

Watching the gym leader getting filled to the brim with cock breaks him. Leon takes himself in his hand and jerks, no longer caring about the fact that he will probably never be able to look at Raihan in the eyes again. 

Moans fill the room as the trainer thrusts into Raihan. It's rough and hot. Leon notices the small things, the way the man's hands dig into his hips for leverage, the way Raihan's back arches beautifully, the way his hand hovers next to his mouth, as if embarrassed by the noises he's making. 

Raihan strokes himself to completion, his release splattering onto his stomach and hand. It's messy and obscene. With those visuals in mind Leon comes into his hand, the afterglow makes him hard to focus on the rest of video. 

The trainer lets Raihan suck him off before blowing his load into his mouth and on his face. After that, he's never looked more ruined. 

The video ends and the guilt hits Leon like a truck. How messed up can he be to actually getting off to that. The thoughts doesn't leave as he cleans up, wishing to just forget about for now and get some rest. 

As he drifts off to sleep, Leon vaguely wonders if Raihan will let him to that to him the next time he loses. 


End file.
